Presos numa árvore: coisa boa ou ruim?
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: Phoebe é traída por Gerald, fica presa numa árvore com Arnold e acha que é o fim. Mas foi tão ruim assim quando os dois se interessam um pelo outro na situação em que estão e no meio da chuva?


_Itálico: pensamento_

Normal: Narração e fala

**Presos numa árvore: coisa boa ou ruim?**

13 horas. Dia nublado. Dias assim, na opinião de alguns, tira o ânimo de muita gente. Mas não era por causa do tempo que uma certa morena estava chorando, enquanto corria pela rua.

Essa morena era Phoebe, a melhor amiga de Helga, que agora estava com 16 anos. Ainda usava óculos, mas seu cabelo estava um pouco mais comprido, além de estar alta e bonita.

Mas por que exatamente ela estava chorando?

**Phoebe: ***lágrimas escorrendo* _Seu traidor! Nunca vou te perdoar por isso, Gerald!_

Sim, Gerald a havia traído. Depois de 3 anos de namoro, ele a traiu. E Phoebe sofria muito por isso.

Após correr muito, parou embaixo de uma árvore (a mesma que Arnold havia ficado preso com Harold e Eugene). Querendo esquecer o sofrimento, resolveu subir nela. Mas quando chegou no alto, percebeu a altura em que estava e entrou em pânico.

**Phoebe: ***apavorada* SOCORRO!!! ME TIREM DAQUI!!!

Pra se sentir mais segura, agarrou-se na árvore bem firme. Mas isso não lhe trazia segurança pra descer.

**Phoebe: ***ficando irritada* VOCÊ VAI PAGAR POR ISSO, GERALD!

**Voz: ***olhando pra cima* Phoebe, é você? Tudo bem aí?

Phoebe olhou pra baixo e notou quem era: Arnold, o melhor amigo de seu namorado, agora ex. Era só olhar pro loiro que recordava da traição de Gerald.

**Phoebe: ***fazendo beiço e cruzando os braços* Vá embora, Arnold! Eu estou ótima!

Arnold preferiu ignorar o mau humor de Phoebe e subiu na árvore, temendo que poderia acontecer o mesmo que aconteceu da última vez. E aconteceu: acabou ficando preso na mesma árvore.

**Phoebe: ***encarando-o irritada* Eu não disse à você que estava ótima?!

**Arnold:** *emburrado* Numa altura dessas, ninguém fica ótimo!

**Phoebe: **Só me faltava essa agora: estou presa numa árvore com o namorado da minha melhor amiga!

**Arnold: **Pra sua informação, não somos mais namorados há uma semana! E não precisa ser grossa comigo, que eu não fiz nada!

Houve um silêncio de 30 segundos, até Phoebe se pronunciar.

**Phoebe: ***chateada* Eu sei! Me desculpe, Arnold! Não estou bem hoje!

Arnold percebeu a expressão triste de Phoebe. Mas antes que pudesse perguntar o problema, sentiu pingos de chuva. Não demorou muito, e os dois estavam encharcados.

**Phoebe: ***ainda chateada* _Que dia... Gerald me trai, fico presa numa árvore, cai a maior chuva... O que mais falta acontecer?_

Phoebe olhou pra Arnold, que parecia estar mexendo na mochila que havia trazido junto.

**Phoebe: ***surpresa* O que está fazendo, Arnold?

**Arnold: ***mexendo na mochila* Procurando meu cecular! Talvez eu possa ligar pro corpo de bombeiros e pedir ajuda!

Ao encontrar seu celular, ligou para os bombeiros. Enquanto falava com eles pelo celular, Phoebe o observava da cabeça aos pés, antes de suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas.

Arnold não era mais o mesmo garoto magro de antes. Estava em forma depois de ter entrado pro time de futebol do colégio, e isso era mais notável agora que estava todo encharcado.

**Phoebe: ***vermelha e chacoalhando a cabeça* _O que pensa que está fazendo, Phoebe?! Mal terminou o namoro e já está pensando em besteira?!_

**Arnold: ***desligando o celular* Os bombeiros vão demorar pra vir! Segundo eles, estão em uma "missão" importante!

**Phoebe: ***escondendo o rubor de sua face* Pu... puxa! É uma surpresa eles terem trabalho até quando está chovendo!

**Arnold: ***confuso* Phoebe, você está bem? Seu rosto está vermelho!

Phoebe apenas afirmou que tinha queimado o rosto no sol, escondendo o verdadeiro motivo. Felizmente, Arnold acreditou, e os dois ficaram calados, sem assunto pra conversar.

Depois de meia-hora, os bombeiros ainda não haviam chegado. Arnold resmungava alguma coisa, antes de olhar pra Phoebe e notar que a garota havia começado a chorar.

**Arnold: ***preocvupado* Phoebe?

A reação de Phoebe ao chamado de Arnold não foi a que ele esperava. Ela o abraçou, quase fazendo-o cair da árvore. Ele se encostou na árvore, com Phoebe ainda abraçando-o.

**Phoebe: ***chorando* BUÁÁÁ!!! MINHA VIDA É UMA DESGRAÇA! SOU TRAÍDA POR GERALD, FICO PRESA NUMA ÁRVORE E VOU MORRER AQUI! BUÁÁÁ!!!

Arnold preferiu não opinar nada. Tentou abraçá-la de volta, mas deu um tapa na própria cara.

**Arnold: ***tentando se segurar* _Não posso me aproveitar da fraqueza da Phoebe! Seria um canalha se fizesse isso!_

Entretanto, não pode deixar de ficar vermelho quando ela deitou a cabeça em seu peito. Nunca havia reparado em Phoebe, mas a garota era bonita.

**Arnold: ***dando um suspiro* _Eu desisto!_

Arnold não aguentou mais e abraçou Phoebe de volta. A garota pareceu surpresa ao sentir os braços dele em torno de si, mas fechou os olhos e deu um sorriso leve, que Arnold não notou porque a garota ainda tinha a cabeça deitada no seu peito.

**Arnold: **Phoebe, eu não sei o que o Gerald fez exatamente, mas não vamos morrer nessa árvore, eu prometo!

**Phoebe: ***levantando a cabeça e encarando-o* Arnold...

Levada pelo instinto, Phoebe aproximou seu rosto e o beijou nos lábios. Arnold foi pêgo de surpresa. Nunca imaginou ser beijado pela melhor amiga de sua ex. Ele retribuiu o beijo, segurando Phoebe pela cintura, enquanto ela tinha as mãos sobre seu peito.

Quando pararam o beijo pra recuperar o fôlego, notaram que havia parado de chover e que um lindo arco-íris se formava no céu. Em dois minutos, os bombeiros chegaram.

**Chefe dos bombeiros: **Sentimos muito pela demora, garotos!

Os bombeiros ajudaram Arnold e Phoebe a descer da árvore. Quando já estavam no chão, Arnold e Phoebe se entreolharam.

**Arnold: ***envergonhado* Phobe... o que aconteceu lá em cima... bem, eu...

**Phoebe**: *corada* Tudo bem, Arnold! Eu assumo a "culpa"! Sabe... até que não foi ruim estar presa numa árvore... com você! Podemos repetir a dose... algum dia?

**Arnold: ***sorrindo* Quando você quiser, Phoebe!

E os dois foram pra casa, certos de que repetiriam a dose. FIM!!!


End file.
